Question: Solve for $p$ : $27 = -6 + p$
Solution: Add $6$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{27 {+ 6}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ 27 &=& -6 + p \\ \\ {+6} && {+6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 27 {+ 6} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 33$